


bustin' makes me feel good / stranger things groupchat fic

by clericbyers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BOB IS ALIVE!, Boys In Love, Chatting & Messaging, Cute Kids, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Humor, JUST, M/M, Mutual Pining, and, bi!eleven, bi!lucas, bi!mike, gay!will, good content here folks, i was bored!, im so sorry for this, lesbian!max, no one is straight, pan!dustin, the demogorgan never existed sorry, will finally gets the happiness he DESERVES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clericbyers/pseuds/clericbyers
Summary: wheelieboyaddedwillthewise,elevenisaneggo,digdugzoom,nougatman, andtherealvenkmanto the groupwheelieboyrenamed the groupbustin' makes me feel goodwillthewise:michael theodore wheeler. what in the name of the lord is thiswheelieboy:its hell___________________________________in other words, the stranger things groupchat fic we really didn't need.





	bustin' makes me feel good / stranger things groupchat fic

**Author's Note:**

> HEY IM SO SORR FOR THIS BUT I HD FUN WITH IT SO ENJOY. IDK IF I SHOULD CONTINUE COZ GOD I LOVE BOYS PINING, ESPECIALLY BYELER BOYS!  
> anyway name key;  
> wheelieboy: mike  
> willthewise: will  
> elevenisaneggo: eleven/jane  
> digdugzoom: max  
> nougatman: dustin  
> therealvenkman: lucas

_**wheelieboy** added **willthewise** , **elevenisaneggo** , **digdugzoom** , **nougatman** , and **therealvenkman** to the group_

_**wheelieboy** renamed the group **bustin' makes me feel good**_

**willthewise:** michael theodore wheeler. what in the name of the lord is this  
**wheelieboy:** its hell  
**therealvenkman:** oh no  
**wheelieboy:** hey demons, its me, ya boy  
**nougatman:** jumps in from on top of fridge  
**nougatman:** IM GAY  
**wheelieboy:** aHAHAHSAHSD  
**digdugzoom:** mood  
**willthewise:** mood?  
**therealvenkman:** dustin, do you really need to announce your gayness everywhere you go  
**nougatman:** yup :)  <3 ily  
**therealvenkman:** no. stop. gay  
**willthewise:** this is so cute  
**therealvenkman:** ......... ilyt dustin  
**nougatman:** !!!!!!!!!!  
**nougatman:** my boyfriend is so great!!! im in love!!!!  
**digdugzoom:** yall need to stop being gay,  
**nougatman:** :(  
**digdugzoom:** and make room for Lesbians.  
**therealvenkman:** god bless!  
**digdugzoom:** I LOVE A GIRL NAMED EL  
**elevenisaneggo:** My girlfriend is so beautiful. I'm very in love with her.  
**digdugzoom:** big heart eyes  
**willthewise:** i wish someone would date me  
**nougatman:** aw will, we love you!  
**elevenisaneggo:** You're like a brother to me. I care about you very much, Will  
**therealvenkman:** ask mike  
**willthewise:** huh  
**wheelieboy:** w  
**wheelieboy:** what?

_**wheelieboy** sent a message to **therealvenkman**_

**wheelieboy:** LUCAS?!?!  
**wheelieboy:** WHY WOULD YOU EXPOSE ME IN THIS WAY  
**therealvenkman:** i mean its gotta come out sometime  
**therealvenkman:** im just giving you a lil push man  
**wheelieboy:** i hate you. you want me dead dont you  
**therealvenkman:** yupp ;)  
**therealvenkman:** that aaaaand he likes you too  
**wheelieboy:** the hell are you talking about  
**wheelieboy:** hes way too good for me? he probably has no interest in me at all  
**therealvenkman:** micheal.  
**therealvenkman:** have you SEEN the way that boy stares at you?  
**therealvenkman:** he is completely and utterly smitten.  
**wheelieboy:** ...... huh..... well i mean idk  
**wheelieboy:** i just get nervous when i think about him finding out i guess  
**therealvenkman:** you shouldnt be dude! listen  
**therealvenkman:** when dustin told me he liked me it was the awkwardest and bluntest thing on this damn planet. he was lucky id liked him for a really long time too  
**wheelieboy:** omg i remember that. it was so funny  
**therealvenkman:** shUT UP. the real point is you really shouldnt be afraid to make your feelings known! love is really precious and if you feel like you find it with another person, tell them!  
**therealvenkman:** especially when youre oblivious to the fact they like you too :\  
**wheelieboy:** i mean thats true..... i guess....  
**wheelieboy:** are you sure he likes me like that? i dont wanna embarass myself when i tell him,,,,,  
**therealvenkman:** mike, i know so.  
**therealvenkman:** NOW GO TELL THAT SOFT BOY ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS!  
**wheelieboy:** AJJHSHSGS FUCM YOU 

****

_**wheelieboy** sent a message to **willthewise**_

**wheelieboy:** hey  
**wheelieboy:** i gotta tell you something 

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! IM SORRY BUT I HAD TO ITS LATE N I NEED SLEEP :-)  
> PINING BOYYYYSSSSSS!!!!!  
> if u like my stuff check out my tumblr @clericbyers !  
> im almost to 100 followers and every bit of feedback counts ♡♡♡ to anyone who read this ily


End file.
